Screwed Up Homecoming
by xKissingFire
Summary: A story where Naraku crashes my homecoming, and well...a lot of funny things happen. Story is better than summery! AU: America/My Highschool.


Screwed Up Homecoming

**Screwed Up Homecoming**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**This is based on my school's homecoming dance, and I am using actual names of my friends. A Chemic by the way, is my schools mascot. I will not tell you my schools name though because you can find me that way.**

Six girls arrived in front of the school, all piling out of the blue van Barb's mother drove. They walked past the Chemic sign, and into the big front entrance of the school. Tons of people were sitting on the side seats waiting for their friends or dates to arrive. The girls had coats around their pretty dresses. They looked around for a bit, then went to the basement, or also known as the first story. They all stuffed their coats in their lockers, and met back up at the gym entrance on the first floor. There was a huge line to get in, and you could hear the loud pop music from the doors. Gross. That kind of music was horrible, but most of the girls could bear with it. The ones that didn't have dates got a few looks. The girls weren't very popular though.

Barb, Kaylee, Emily, Avani, Steven, Manny, and me…Miranda got to the front of the line. We showed our tickets, and our School ID's and walked into the gym. The music was so loud, you could feel it in your body. It almost felt as if it was your heart about to break out of your chest. Barb, Steven, Vanessa, and Manny went to the dance floor, and the other four girls stayed behind. They sat on the blue and gold bleachers. But they didn't sit long, because Barb and Vanessa, came and pulled them to the dance floor.

I wasn't ever really a dancer. I was always to shy to do anything. I was one of the most anti-social ones in our group. Me and Kaylee were that was. Suddenly we heard a bang, most people stopped dancing, all looking to the ceiling. What the hell was happening? Then we heard a loud crack and a boom, and the side to part of the gym was blown out. Smoke emitted from it, and you could see the body of someone coming through. It looked like a girl with it's long hair. But as the smoke cleared, people that knew him about fainted. Naraku. It looked like he had been peeled right off the TV screen.

"OH MY GOD," a girl screamed. Her voice sounded like she was a bit crazy. "You're Naraku! I LOVE YOU!!" She ran forward to him. She jumped up and down, her face looking a lot like the icon face. But that didn't last for long. He threw his hand through her body, and she fell to the ground, blood coming out of her. I almost felt sad for the girl, then I saw who it was. Ali. I despised her. She was always mean to my friends, and called them bitches once. I started laughing, I got a few looks, so I quieted down, and coughed.

"Stupid girl, such a nuisance," he said looking at her. Then he turned his gaze to us, the crowd. "All of you, you are all now my minions. I have attacked this…place because I believe it holds power. With all these machines you have here," he yelled pointing to a basketball hoop.

Everyone just sort of got a 'What the hell' look. He didn't seem to notice though, he was to busy inspecting the machine, probably wondering how it "destroys" people. And I doubt anyone is about to tell him you shoot balls at it. He might try throwing a guy at it then. That would most defiantly hurt.

Suddenly, someone came at him from the side, knocking him down, making him scream. Naraku started yelling," Why are you trying to mate me?! You foul human! I do not want to be your mate! I am not gay!"

I burst out laughing, and so did a couple other people, but Naraku had thrown the boy off, knocking him unconscious. Naraku walked past some girls, picking out one. Marissa. Oh I hated her, so I was almost happy when he picked her up. She was about 4'5" and thought she owned the world and could beat anyone up.

"This girl will be a good fuck, so small, I bet your tight. She will be my bed mate," he yelled, holding Marissa in the air.

"LET ME GO! My daddy owns a fucking store, and I can beat the fuck out of you! Let go," she yelled at him, kicking him in the eye. He dropped her, clutching his eye. He screamed in pain.

"Insolent wench!"

Marissa ran, and I started giggling at what she ran behind. There was parts of the JV (Junior Varsity) and Varsity cheer holding their purses. What were they going to do? Stab him to death with their eyeliner?

Naraku was still holding his eye when one yelled," CHARGE!!" All the cheerleader ran, you could hear the clacking of their heels on the wood floor of the gym. They all actually started beating him with their purses. I took out my phone, and started taking pictures. This would be great for my Photobucket Album.

Naraku screamed at them all, and created a type of energy that threw them all off. But right after, the Freshmen, JV, and Varsity football players tackled him. Everyone by now were cheering on the football team. They even started singing the Chemic Fight song. When they were sure he was injured, they all got off of him. Naraku lie on the floor twitching, and some blood was coming out of his mouth. He got up slowly, and started limping to the hole he made in the wall.

He looked back at us, disgusted that we were all cheering, and smiling. He yelled," You are all crazy!" He started to walk away again, but a girl ran out of the crowd screaming like a fangirl, and glomped him. (If you don't know what a "glomp" is, it's where you run and jump on someone and hug them, then knock them to the ground.)

My school was crazy, I had known that for awhile. But I never thought that I'd see the cheerleaders do that. And I learned something at the dance. Purses make awesome fighting weapons. I'll have to start carrying one.

**So what'd you think? Yes, my name is Miranda, and those are my actual friends names. Well, atleast the ones that are going to the dance. I don't have many friends, I am a bit of a dork, plus I'm anti-social. But review and tell me what you think!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


End file.
